


Accidental Eavesdropper

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Player!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara learns that her sister is a lot smoother than she'd given her credit for. At least, the women in their lives seem to think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Eavesdropper

Kara thought she had been imagining it; the looks, the touches, the smiles, and the giggles. She'd thought her mind had been playing tricks on her. Kara wasn't used to seeing this side of her sister –the side of Alex that let her guard down around people who weren't her or J'onn. But, there she was – completely unguarded, uninhibited and, dare she say it, _flirty_.

Kara watched Alex dance with Lucy, her hands on the woman's hips, Lucy's hands looped around her neck, and their fronts pressed tightly together. They were dancing in the middle of the club, surrounded by sweaty, gyrating bodies. Two men nearby tried getting their attention by unsubtly trying to cut through the nanometer of space between them in order to get a dance with the women, but it was to no avail; Alex and Lucy only had eyes for each other.

And Kara couldn't seem to look away.

"Stop staring at your sister," Cat said in Kara's ear as she approached their table with two wine coolers in hand. Cat set one down before Kara.

Kara thanked her and lifted the bottle to her lips, taking a long sip of the fruity beverage; her eyes never left the two women in the middle of the dance floor. Kara could practically hear Cat's eyes rolling at her.

"If you stare at them any harder, you might accidentally melt them with your heat vision."

Kara pouted at that and looked away, instead, focusing on her girlfriend, who had been watching her gape at the two women with an amused smirk. "You can't tell me that _that,_ " Kara vaguely gestured to the dance floor, "isn't the least bit weird. I mean, when have we ever seen Alex look that openly smitten with anyone?"

Cat scoffed. "Please, she looks that smitten with you every time you open your mouth."

"Yeah, but never like _that!"_ Kara argued, pointing to the coy smirk and dark eyes her sister was aiming at Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy…

"Oh my god! Lucy just kissed her!" Kara squeaked, her eyes widening. She focused her attention on the scene unfolding before her, and before she could stop herself, she found herself eavesdropping on the conversation.

" _Want to go back to my place?"_ Alex husked in Lucy's ear.

Kara felt her face turn red. That was something she would never be able to un-hear.

" _Lead the way,"_ Lucy husked back.

Kara felt like vomiting.

Kara felt, more than heard, Cat's sigh. "You eavesdropped, didn't you?" Cat questioned with an exasperated look on her face. Kara nodded mutely, lifting her wine cooler from the table and downing it in several, large gulps. Wordlessly, Cat slid her untouched one to Kara. "I think you'll need it more than me."

Kara couldn't agree more.

* * *

Sometimes, Kara felt grateful to the glasses Jeremiah gave to her all those years ago; they severely altered her vision and made it impossible to see as well as Kryptonians were supposed to. Right now, she felt extremely grateful for her less-than-stellar vision. But, unlike her vision, there wasn't a way to control her super-hearing. And while her eyes were happy not to have seen the spectacle happening in front of her, her ears hadn't been so lucky.

" _What are your plans tonight?"_ Kara heard Vasquez ask Alex.

" _You, if you're lucky,"_ she heard Alex shoot back, a smile in her voice.

" _Last night wasn't enough for you?"_

" _You know I can never get enough of you, Vasquez."_

" _Meet me at my apartment in twenty-three hundred hours?"_

" _It's a date."_

A moment later, Vasquez passed Kara and made her way to one of the interrogation rooms, while Alex approached Kara with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost," Alex remarked, keeping trained eyes on Kara's shifting expression.

Kara ran her hands through her hair and forced a bright smile on her face. "I'm fine, I just got a text from Cat earlier that left me a little…embarrassed," she lied.

Alex raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for Kara to elaborate. She didn't.

"Right…" Alex said slowly. "Well, anyway, I came over here to tell you not to expect me by tonight. I have to work late."

Kara bit her lip to keep from blurting out something telling. "Oh, okay. I'll just spend the night at Cat's tonight."

Alex smiled, placed a warm hand on Kara's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze, before walking toward Vasquez, who was exiting the interrogation room with a stack of papers in her hand.

" _So, what should I wear tonight?"_ Vasquez muttered to Alex as the woman walked up to her and relieved her of the papers in her hand.

" _Preferably nothing,"_ Alex purred in her ear as she set the papers down in front of Vasquez's computer.

Kara scrunched up her nose in disgust and jogged away, deciding not to return to the DEO unless J'onn summoned her for a new mission.

* * *

"I remember the days when my sister used to hyperventilate before talking to a pretty girl. Now she sweet talks them, beds them, and moves on to the next one, like a lioness hunting her prey. Who is this woman?" Kara muttered into her fifth slice of pizza before stuffing half the slice into her mouth.

Cat sat with her back against the headboard and rolled her eyes, turning to the next page of her book. Kara stuffed the rest of the pizza slice into her mouth and tiredly chewed. Once she swallowed her food and placed her empty plate on the nightstand Cat bought for her months ago – when she'd first started spending the night – she continued her rant.

"She managed to seduce Detective Sawyer with just a look."

"Mhm."

"And she managed to get her number just by wordlessly handing over her phone."

"Uh huh."

"How does this not strike you as odd?" Kara questioned, her voice rising in pitch.

Cat sighed, folded the page in her book, closed it, and placed it on her bedside table. She, then, looked pointedly at Kara. "Your sister is young, hot, and single. If she wants to explore what's out there, then why is that such a problem?"

"It's not, I just-"

Cat rose on her knees and stalked toward Kara, straddling the younger girl's lap with her knees now on either side of her thighs.

"Why don't you just focus on exploring what you have in front of you right now?" Cat looped her arms around Kara's neck and thrust her pelvis against Kara's abdomen.

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Three weeks later, Kara caught her sister chatting up the newest female member of the DEO and came to the conclusion that her sister was most definitely not the shy girl she had once been. As she passed the chatting pair, her sister sent her a wink and a smile, and then went back to focusing on the other woman, giving her her undivided attention.

Her sister had a way with the ladies and now Kara knew she wasn't imagining it.


End file.
